unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
DOM-Olden
__TOC__ Map description A complex map by architecture, the control points in this ancient arena can be accessed by elevators as well. It has four main areas: * Central Room: Located at the north-center of the map. Houses the Mid point. It's three-tiered and has a big water shallow in the middle, containing two secret areas, Underwater and Aqueduct (more on the latter, later). * Upper Point Room: Located at the northwest part of the map. it contains the eponymous point at the upper level, and a big water shallow at the bottom, the only one without any kind of secrets. * Lower Point Room: Located at the south of the map, it houses, well, the entire area. Has a water shallow in the middle with a secret passage called Aqueduct to the Central Room. The point itself is located in the middle of the map, right next to the shallow. * Chain Lift Room: The only part of the map without either a Domination point or a water shallow, it holds the eponymous chain-based platform. Domination points * Mid: Located at the Central Room, in a chamber. * Lower: Located in the Lower Point Room, next to the shallow. * Upper: Located in the Upper Point Room, in the upper level ledge. Weapons and pickups Weapons (*) 3x Rifle Shell, 1x Bullet Box. Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * A spread team formation might be necessary to seize and maintain possession of all control points. * Use the underwater tunnel to travel quickly between the mid and lower control points. At the mid point, the water exits just under the ramp that leads up to the point. At the lower point, the water exits directly in front of the control point. If you're guarding the lower point, keep an eye on the water tunnel at all times. Use the biorifle or rocket launcher to fire down into the tunnel to weaken any players headed your way."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Olden" @ PlanetUnreal * The translocator is key in easily getting from the mid point to the upper point. Navigating the lifts and catwalks takes time. Move from the mid point to the room containing the upper point and use the translocator to get up top. If any enemy defenders are positioned up there, use the biorifle, shock rifle, or rocket launcher to weaken them before heading up top. Grab the body armor to the right of the entrance for extra protection. Secret Areas * In order to access the hidden Shield Belt at the southwest of the map, you need to shoot two faces, one located next to the secret, and the other located right above the chamber where the Mid point is. A strong shoot noise is the key on recognizing whether or not the egg is being enabled. Trivia * The map has a nifty feature: trying to teleport out of it nets the teleporting player back to the arena. Gallery !UT99-PS2-DOM-Olden.jpg|Official screenshot !UT99-PS2-DOM-Olden-2.jpg|Official screenshot External links and references See also